


you disgust me beyond words

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, buckle ur seatbelts yall, thats all there is to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i have never been more repulsed in my life





	1. this is displeasing

it was GOOD day in under ground world. the birds were chirping and the flowers were bloomin and absolutely nothing climactic was about to happen

 

“my name Frosk” said frask who was greet by Tutorial. she was bigg goat lady with serious attachment issues

 

“hoho you are so sweet my choild” Said tutorial “legs go back to home my choild”

 

“no” said Frask

 

“you lil shit get the fuck over here and fight me scumbag”

 

“no” said Frask

 

Tutorial teared up. “you are have showned me so much mercy and determition. please be carfuel out there my chiold”

 

“ok” said Frask and they leaved the home area and go into Winter World

 

it was cold in Winter World (who wouldve guessed i mean honestly)

 

“shiver me timbers” Said frosk

 

as frisk continued through the forest path, disembodied footsteps quietly followed behind them, carrying an air of both mystery and danger. but frask didn’t give a shit they doesn’t afraid of anything

 

“Why would you waste your short life writing pointless trash like this?” said the disembodied voice before i write him the fuck outta this fanfiction

 

“who goes thare” sAID Frusk

 

dont worry bby it’s nobody

 

“GREETINGS ANTHROPOID” said poppyrus. he was a skeletol

 

“hehe hello mister”

 

“I SHALL INCARCERATE YOU AND SUSTAIN YOUR HUMAN BODY WITH SPAGHETTI”

 

“umm no”

 

“OK” exclaimed popporus. he was in a mental state of chronic screaming but the fandom still loves him so its cool “PREPARE TO DANCE”

 

wait this didn’t happen

 

fresk left the General Area™ and headed further through winter world, right until they got to market store place

 

“hey honey bunches of oats, what u want” said Bunny lady

 

“give me money”

 

“oh” Bunny lady was bein threatened with a knife. it was a toy knife but like whats the difference “Here u go lucky charms”

 

Bunny Lady handed them a hundred and something golds, “this is acceptable” frask said and lefted

 

“see u later fruity pebbles” Bunny lady was shaking at this point but hospitality is really important when running a business you know

 

frusk was a criminal now. theres no going back from this life, theres no amount of mercy that can make up for this.

 

haha nah

 

“SALUTATIONS HOMO SAPIEN” said popuyris once again. “I SHALL BATTLE THEE”

 

“:0” said fresk

 

“THIS IS WHERE YOU ATTACK ME”

 

“right”

 

“AND I HAVE TO FIGHT BACK”

 

“right”

 

“SO ARE WE DOING THIS OR”

 

“no”

 

how DARE them, popyris thought. he made practice time and everything for this moment. words cannot even begin to describe his immense disappointment

 

“I-I DON’T UNDERSTAND, HUMAN, WHY DO YOU DECLINE ME?”

 

“i lov u”

 

popuyris was confused, but mostly flattered. is this really happening? could this be true?!

 

“yes”

 

youre not supposed to respond to the narrator dumbass

 

ok until next time u guys


	2. i am beyond repulsed

“I SHALL FORMULATE SPAGHETTI IN PREPARTION OF OUR DINNER DATE” screamed peppirus

 

“youre using that word wrong” said frask

 

“WHAT”

 

“formulate, youre using it wrong”

 

“DESIST, INDECENT HUMAN”

 

“youre literally using every fuckin word wrong”

 

“I THINK WE SHOULD SEE OTHER PEOPLE”

 

fresk left Winter World in search of a new adventuring. but there wasn’t any adventuring nearby so frusk just went to Drippy Area what a letdown

 

“welcome to drippy area”

 

fuck writing this is boring i give up


End file.
